Dear Jicchan
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Shishiou masih tidak bisa melupakan pemiliknya yang pertama, hingga ia melampiaskannya pada berlembar kertas surat. Akankah Shishiou move on? /For #DearJohnChallenge #TRID


Jumpa lagi dengan Eri di fandom ini '-')/

Kali ini Eri bawa kisah tentang Shishiou dan usahanya untuk move on dari Minamoto no Yorimasa. Apakah Shishiou berhasil? Entahlah, tanda-tandanya belum tampak.

Tetapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?

* * *

 _Minamoto no Yorimasa sama,_

 _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Jicchan. Gimana kabar Jicchan di sana? Baik-baik saja kan? Aku di sini baik-baik saja lho. Coba tebak, sekarang siapa yang sudah punya wujud manusia. Wujud manusia asli, bukan arwah. Yap, aku, pedangmu yang paling keren, hehe. Ini semua karena saniwa sama yang membangkitkan kami, tsukumogami pedang, dan mengajak kami untuk melindungi sejarah dari orang-orang yang ingin merubahnya. Keren kan! Hehehe. Oh iya, aku juga bersama nue, tapi dia tidak nakal kok! Agak galak sih iya..._

 _Mungkin setelah ini aku akan banyak menulis padamu, jadi bersiaplah, hehe._

.

.

A Touken Ranbu fanfiction,

 **Dear Jicchan**

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu hanya milik Nitro+ saja, bukan saya, apalagi tetangga saya. Kecuali tetangga saya ternyata yang punya dan saya nggak tahu.

Note: surat akan ditulis dengan _italic_ , lainnya biasa

.

.

Sejak Shishiou paham caranya menulis, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencoba menulis surat. Iya surat, yang ia tujukan pada pemilik pertamanya, Minamoto no Yorimasa, yang sampai sekarang masih ia kenang dan ingat. Saniwa sampai mengatai dirinya gagal move on, tapi Shishiou tidak peduli. Baginya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Jicchan-nya, dan Shishiou bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bercerita tentang kakeknya yang satu itu, sampai berbusa-busa mulutnya saking semangatnya. Bercanda.

Pada awalnya, surat-surat itu hanya surat iseng, ditulis ketika ia tak memiliki kegiatan, yang kemudian ia simpan sendiri, dilipat rapi dan ditumpuk di dalam laci meja kamarnya. Namun lama-lama, hal ini menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Lebih tepatnya pelampiasan ketika ia tidak bisa bercerita dengan orang lain. Ia akan menceritakan apapun, mulai dari hal-hal sepele seperti ia kepleset dengan tidak kerennya di kamar mandi sampai bagaimana keadaan di medan perang.

Seakan ia bercerita pada Minamoto no Yorimasa itu sendiri.

 _Minamoto no Yorimasa sama,_

 _Ternyata aku masih bisa menggunakan panah. Ya walaupun aku tidak bisa memimpin pasukan panah, tapi ternyata aku tidak lupa teknik milik Jicchan saat memanah. Sedikit kecewa sih, masa Jicchan biasa memimpin pasukan panah, aku engga. Dan lagi, di medan perang melawan Retrodrading Army, aku juga tidak bisa memanah. Sedih lah. Kalau kata saniwa sama, itu... ah apa tadi istilahnya... iro... iro... iromis? Ikonis? Ya apalah itu._

 _Tapi tadi akhirnya kita berburu buah, memetik apel yang tinggi jadi lebih mudah kalau tangkainya patah terkena panah. Sekali tarik, apelnya bisa jatuh beberapa lho! Mungkin aku akan lebih banyak berlatih, jadi bisa berburu rusa di hutan belakang honmaru. Pasti asyik! Doakan aku ya, Jicchan!_

 _Oh iya, ngomong soal berburu, tadi Doudanuki dan Mutsunokami berhasil menangkap seekor babi hutan. Tapi cara mereka menangkap itu lho, keren banget. Lebih tepatnya keren di Doudanuki, enggak di Mutsu. Jadi, mereka berhasil mancing seekor babi hutan yang gede, kira-kira seukuran nue. Nah, babi hutannya terus marah, ngejar Mutsu dari hutan sampai ke kebun honmaru. Keliling kolam ampe tiga kali juga. Mana awalnya Doudanuki bukannya bantu, tetapi malah duduk enak di pinggiran sementara Mutsu teriak-teriak mirip ayam yang dikejar musang. Ribut banget! Trus Doudanuki dengan kerennya nyetop babi hutannya itu dengan tangan kosong. Kalau kata Aruji, berasa lihat matador melawan banteng, tapi bantengnya kecil._

 _Matador itu apaan lagi, aku juga nggak tahu, diiyakan saja lah, hehe. Tapi Doudanuki memang terlihat keren sekali waktu itu. Lalu babinya dibanting sampai pingsan._

 _Waao._

Surat-surat itu bertumpuk berantakan di lacinya, sampai akhirnya Shishiou pun memindahkan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang oleh Saniwa disebut 'map'. Bentuknya seperti amplop besar, tapi terbuat dari bahan yang katanya disebut plastik, Shishiou tidak mengerti. Kemarin ia meminta pada Saniwa sebuah tempat untuk merapikan kertas-kertas itu, dan ia diberi benda bernama map itu. Shishiou memasukkan surat-suratnya di sana, meluruskan beberapa yang sudah ia lipat, kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Sekali dua kali, ketika Shishiou sedang ingin sendiri di ruangannya, ia akan membaca ulang surat-suratnya yang tak pernah bisa ia kirimkan pada orang itu. Shishiou bersyukur ia tidak harus berbagi kamar, jadi ia bisa membaca surat-suratnya dengan tenang. Mungkin karena penghuni citadel belum begitu banyak dan Awataguchi lebih memilih tidur di satu kamar yang luas, nyaris seperti ruang berkumpul, sehingga banyak kamar yang biasanya bisa ditempati sampai empat orang menjadi kosong. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus memperlihatkan surat-suratnya yang menurutnya sangat, uh, "bukan dirinya".

 _Yorimasa sama,_

 _Tadi pedang shinsengumi pulang dari medan perang. Ikedaya kalau tidak salah. Wajah mereka ceria, walau ada yang terlihat melipat wajahnya. Mungkin antara senang dan pedih melihat tuan mereka lagi. Aku ingat, Izuminokami menangis sewaktu kami sampai di Toba, di mana ia dan Horikawa saling bercakap-cakap tentang Hijikata. Aku juga ingat, Yasusada menemani Okita sampai akhir hayatnya. Kashuu dan Nagasone yang juga kehilangan pemilik mereka dulu. Entah bagaimana perasaan mereka melihat pemilik mereka masih hidup, di masa lalu tentunya._

 _Apakah aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika suatu saat nanti musuh ingin mengacaukan Perang Uji dan aku harus ke sana?_

Suatu hari, honmaru kedatangan anggota baru. Ishikirimaru, seorang oodachi tempaan sanjou yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di kuil dibanding di medan perang. Singkat cerita, Ishikirimaru ditempatkan satu ruangan dengan Shishiou, dengan alasan supaya tidak boros tempat. Shishiou menurut saja, toh dia juga tidak masalah tidur berdua.

"Senang bisa satu kamar denganmu, Shishiou kun. Awalnya aku mengira akan ditempatkan di ruangan kosong, atau dijejalkan di dalam ruangan seperti sarden. Syukurlah tempat ini pas," Ishikirimaru tersenyum.

"Senang sekamar denganmu juga, Ishikirimaru san! Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan nue di sini," Shishiou menepuk kawan sekamarnya yang bersiul kecil. "Yah, dia kan sedikit..." Shishiou tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, Ishikirimaru tersenyum maklum.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tanpa sengaja membasminya. Tapi mungkin saja," Ishikirimaru diam, masih tersenyum, namun senyumnya yang kini terkesan misterius membuat Shishiou dan nue kompak merinding. Bahkan Shishiou bisa merasakan nue mencengkram punggungnya kuat.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, Ishikirimaru tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. Shishiou menghela nafas lega, "Kau membuatku takut, Ishikirimaru san."

Esoknya, Ishikirimaru kedapatan tidur memeluk nue sementara Shishiou menggulung dirinya di dalam dua selimut, di lantai, futon bertebaran dengan indahnya. Entah siapa yang semalam tidurnya jalan-jalan.

 _Yorimasa sama,_

 _Ternyata memiliki teman sekamar asyik juga ya, walau nue beberapa kali menjerit sewaktu menjumpai kertas segel yang dimiliki Ishikirimaru san. Aku kasihan padanya tapi lucu sekali melihat nue yang biasa pasang tampang dingin tiba-tiba memekik lalu lari seperti anjing kecil yang ketakutan. Eh, anjing besar, hehe._

 _Belakangan ini aku baru tahu kalau Ishikirimaru san juga pernah dimiliki seseorang yang berasal dari klan minamoto. Namanya Minamoto no Yorihisa, kalau tidak salah. Apa Jicchan mengenalnya? Aku hanya penasaran saja sih. Aku hanya merasa akhirnya punya seorang kakak, hehe. Sebenarnya pernah ada Mikazuki san di museum Tokyo, Ichigo san, Uguisumaru san, dan Tsurumaru san di imperial, tapi mereka lebih seperti kakek-kakek yang perlu diasuh dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kecuali Ichigo san tentunya, dia lebih mirip ibu-ibu. Bercanda._

 _Ada Imanotsurugi juga dari klan Minamoto, tapi dia lebih seperti adik. Uh, ngomong soal adik, Ichigo san belum datang kemari, jadi aku sering dapat tugas menemani adik-adiknya bermain. Mereka berbeda dengan Hirano atau Atsu yang cenderung diam. Anak-anak itu lebih berisik dan aktif. Aku jadi merasa seperti pengasuh tantou, hehe, tapi asik kok! Apalagi kalau mereka mengajak main bola gitu. Biasanya aku dan Mutsunokami akan merusuhi mereka, kemudian kita main air. Yah, walau setelahnya kami harus kena tegur Hasebe..._

"Shishiou san, kau ini suka sekali menulis ya," suatu kali Ishikirimaru berkata. Ya, Shishiou sekarang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dirinya menulis di depan Ishikirimaru karena Ishikirimaru menghargai waktu sendiri Shishiou. Seringkali ketika Shishiou sudah memegang pena, Ishikirimaru akan diam mengerjakan yang lain, atau malah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan.

"Ah... iya, entah kenapa aku menikmatinya sejak Aruji sama mengajarkan caranya menulis," Shishiou tersenyum lebar, memperlihatan deretan giginya. Ia memasukkan lembaran yang baru saja selesai ia tulis ke dalam map dan memasukkannya ke laci mejanya.

"Hahaha, pantas saja tiap hari kau berkutat di sana. Apa mungkin ini menurun dari Yorimasa sama juga?"

Shishiou terdiam, ia malah tidak pernah memikirkan sampai ke sana. Yorimasa, disamping seorang ahli panah, juga seorang penyair yang cukup produktif. Bahkan sebelum kematiannya, ia sempat menuliskan sebait puisi. Shishiou tersenyum nostalgia mengingat puisi kematian Yorimasa sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Mungkin saja. Tapi aku belum pernah mencoba menulis puisi..."

"Oh, kukira selama ini kau menulis puisi."

Shishiou menggeleng, "Bukan, itu bukan puisi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merangkai kata. Yah, mungkin aku bisa, tapi," Shishiou membuat gerakan tangan seolah berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu tetapi tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas. Keduanya saling menatap, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali karena sama-sama bingung.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi ya begitu... uh, aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan.. indah?" Shishiou menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum canggung. Ishikirimaru tertawa hangat, sedikit menenangkan Shishiou yang merasa sedikit tegang, entah kenapa.

"Yah itu hakmu untuk menulis apapun di sana, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menulis puisi. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan," Ishikirimaru tersenyum lembut.

Shishiou ikut tersenyum, ia benar-benar bersyukur Ishikirimaru tidak menanyakan apa yang ia tulis karena Shishiou tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia malu untuk menceritakan isi surat-suratnya. Selain itu, Shishiou tidak begitu pandai berbohong.

 _Yorimasa sama,_

 _Kemarin aku menemukan seekor burung yang jatuh dari sarangnya. Bulunya begitu berantakan dan terlihat kusam. Sayapnya patah, mungkin karena jatuh. Aku dan Ishikirimaru san sudah mencoba menolong burung kecil itu, tapi pagi ini ia pergi jauh sekali. Apa ia berhasil terbang ke tempatmu, Jicchan? Apa ia sudah bernyanyi dengan bebas di sana?_

 _Aku terpikir, hidup itu cepat sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan seseorang akan berhenti bernafas. Mungkin hari ini, atau besok, atau lusa. Walaupun begitu, kami para tsukumogami akan terus hidup, menyaksikan makhluk lainnya hidup dan mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sama seperti waktu itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa terdiam, tergeletak di sana melihat genangan darah yang semakin luas._

 _Entah kenapa, sejak aku memiliki badan ini, aku jadi lebih emosional dibandingkan ketika masih berupa tsukumogami. Mungkin dulu aku merasa sedih, kecewa, tapi perasaan itu tidak seberat sekarang. Ada rasa yang aneh di dada ketika aku mengingat kejadian itu. Seakan dadaku menjadi sesak, sesuatu meremasnya dengan bengis. Sakit._

 _Ah, kertasnya basah._

Shishiou menghentikan kegiatannya menulis, kehilangan pijakan pada kenyataan, seakan semuanya terhenti pada saat itu juga dan menenggelamkannya jauh dalam pusaran duka sementara hujan turun dari kedua manik birunya. Ishikirimaru yang baru kembali dari tugasnya di kebun pun terkejut dibuatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Shishiou adalah pemuda yang amat periang di mata Ishikirimaru.

"Shishiou kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ishikirimaru menepuk pundak Shishiou pelan, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Shishiou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok, sungguh..." Shishiou memaksakan sebuah senyuman, namun matanya memilih untuk berkata sebenarnya. Ishikirimaru mengernyit, kemudian menyapu ujung mata Shishiou yang basah dengan jempolnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja buatku," Ishikirimaru menatap Shishiou, kekhawatiran masih tergambar jelas di matanya. Shishiou tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Shishiou kun?" Ishikirimaru memanggilnya, mencoba menarik sebuah respon dari tachi yang lebih muda. Namun Shishiou justru semakin menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat seakan berusaha menahan sesuatu. Ishikirimaru tersadar, Shishiou sedikit gemetar. Refleks, Ishikirimaru menarik Shishiou ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan kepala sang tachi bersandar di dadanya.

"Luapkan saja, jangan ditahan. Jangan bebani dirimu. Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini," Ishikirimaru berkata lembut sembari mengelus-elus kepala Shishiou pelan. Shishiou mencengkram baju Ishikirimaru, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pecah. Ishikirimaru mempererat pelukannya dan sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Shishiou. Saat itulah matanya tertuju pada kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Penasaran, Ishikirimaru membacanya, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tahulah ia mengapa Shishiou mendadak menangis.

Ishikirimaru tidak langsung mengutarakan pikirannya, namun ia menunggu sampai Shishiou lebih tenang.

"Sudah baikan?" Ishikirimaru bertanya ketika Shishiou sudah diam, menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih jauh dalam pelukan Ishikirimaru, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Ishikirimaru.

"Hei, Shishiou kun, ingat burung yang kemarin kau temukan?" Sebuah jeda yang cukup berarti, sebelum Shishiou mengangguk lagi. Cengkramannya pada baju Ishikirimaru kembali mengerat.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya bernyanyi."

Kali ini Shishiou tidak merespon.

"Pagi tadi, sebelum sang malaikat menarik nyawanya, burung kecil itu sempat bernyanyi. Suaranya pelan, tapi mampu menghangatkan suasana. Seakan-akan ia ingin berkata kalau ia masih bisa bertahan lebih lama." Ishikirimaru melanjutkan, tangannya kembali mengelus kepala Shishiou lembut, merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Ia bahkan sempat berhenti dan membenarkan posisinya sendiri, perlahan, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur. Ia tidak bergerak lagi setelahnya. Nyanyian terakhirnya seakan menjadi penanda ia tidak mati dalam keadaan sedih," Ishikirimaru tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Shishiou. Tachi yang lebih kecil darinya itu menarik wajahnya dari dada Ishikirimaru dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, kalau itu yang kau sangsikan. Tanyalah pada Uguisumaru san, dia tadi juga mendengarnya," ujarnya seakan bisa mengerti pertanyaan bisu dari Shishiou. Ishikirimaru menyingkirkan poni Shishiou dan mengusap air matanya sementara Shishiou masih diam saja. Tak lama, Shishiou kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ishikirimaru, menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mencemaskan burung kecil itu, pasti di suatu tempat ia tengah bernyanyi dengan riang, bersama teman-teman barunya. Bukan salahmu jika ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini, burung itu sudah siap, sama seperti burung pendahulunya."

Setelah itu, keduanya diam. Ishikirimaru berniat menunggu reaksi Shishiou, kalau perlu selamanya. Tangannya kini mengusap punggung Shishiou kemudian mencium puncak kepala Shishiou, seperti seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya.

"...bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia tidak siap? Bagaimana kalau ia sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura supaya kau mengira ia bahagia?"

"Pernahkah kau melihat burung tersenyum?" Tanya Ishikirimaru sembari tersenyum. Shishiou menggeleng, "Belum, paruh mereka tidak dibuat supaya bisa melengkung..."

Mendengar itu, Ishikirimaru tertawa pelan. Shishiou pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengernyit, "Aku tidak salah, kan?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," Ishikirimaru berujar di antara usahanya untuk meredakan tawa. "Sekarang begini saja, bisakah kau membedakan senyum palsu dan senyum asli seseorang?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil. "Melalui... oh..." Shishiou tidak meneruskan perkataannya, menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Ishikirimaru. Kini dia termanggu di sana, berusaha mengingat sang burung kecil yang tidak sempat ia ajak bicara hari ini lantaran burung itu pergi sebelum Shishiou bangun tidur.

"Ya, melalui matanya. Ekspresi seseorang bisa dipalsukan, namun kebanyakan tidak bisa memalsukan bahasa tubuhnya. Kebanyakan memiliki mata yang terlalu jujur. Contohnya kamu, Shishiou kun."

Shishiou langsung buang muka, tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya seperti orang ngambek, padahal sebenarnya ia malu luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tadi menangis di depan Ishikirimaru padahal dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Dasar air mata pengkhianat. Sudah begitu ia malah lanjut menangis. Rasanya Shishiou ingin buang diri ke laut, tenggelam, lalu mati berkarat di dasarnya.

"Hahahah, jangan marah lho, Shishiou kun. Aku hanya bercanda," Ishikirimaru mengacak-acak rambut Shishiou sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu memprotes aksinya.

"Ishikirimaru san, hentikaaaan," tapi Shishiou tertawa-tawa ketika ia kembali ditarik ke dalam pelukan Ishikirimaru, dikunci di sana sementara Ishikirimaru meneruskan aksinya mengacak-acak rambut Shishiou. Rambut Shishiou yang aslinya memang sudah berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana jadi semakin parah bentuknya.

"Nah, ketawa juga akhirnya," Ishikirimaru mencolek hidung Shishiou. "Tadi mukamu terlihat seperti bola benang yang digunakan sebagai mainan oleh macan Gokotai."

"Astaga, Ishikirimaru san, kau membandingkan wajahku dengan gulungan benang..."

"Habis mirip sih, sama-sama kusut begitu."

Shishiou meninju pelan dada Ishikirimaru yang giliran tertawa, kemudian berlagak ngambek lagi, walaupun mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga. Setelah tawa Ishikirimaru mereda, mereka kembali terhanyut pada kesunyian.

"Ishikirimaru san, apa menurutmu Jicchan," Shishiou menghentikan pertanyaannya. "Tidak jadi."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Shishiou tampak menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulut. "Ah, aku hanya penasaran apakah Minamoto no Yorimasa juga begitu. Meninggal dengan tenang maksudku. Tapi mengingat isi puisi terakhirnya, kurasa tidak..."

Ishikirimaru tersenyum kecil, "Memang ia mungkin ia tidak meninggal dengan keadaan tenang. Mungkin masih ada hal yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan, namun keadaan mendesaknya untuk meninggalkan hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia juga tidak bisa tenang di atas sana. Siapa tahu, di sana ia justru menemukan apa yang ia cari..."

Shishiou terdiam, merenungi kata-kata Ishikirimaru. "Begitukah?"

Ishikirimaru mengangguk. "Dengan keadaan Minamoto no Yorimasa saat itu, aku sangsi ia akan menjadi arwah gentayangan yang penuh rasa sesal, menghantui klan Minamoto dengan keiginannya supaya Minamoto dan Taira tidak baku hantam."

Shishiou tertawa geli, "Astaga Ishikirimaru san."

"Makanya kau juga tak perlu menyesal tidak bisa mencegah kepergiannya. Kurasa ia akan lebih menyesal jika saat itu ia selamat," lanjut Ishikirimaru sembari tersenyum hangat. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari menahan tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Shishiou ketika Ishikirimaru menyinggung isi surat yang ditulisnya.

"Ishikirimaru san, kau tahu dari mana?" Shishiou masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi sejurus kemudian matanya membulat dan ia menoleh ke atas mejanya.

"Kau pasti tahu darimana aku mendapat informasi itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya aku juga tahu apa yang biasa kau tulis," mendengar itu, Shishiou hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sungguh Shishiou ingin menghilang saja. Buru-buru ia berujar, "Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun ya. Ini sedikit... anu..."

Ishikirimaru mengangguk, "Kau bisa percaya padaku, Shishiou kun."

Setelahnya, mereka mulai mengobrolkan berbagai hal, sesekali tertawa bersama. Kejadian itu mempererat hubungan mereka, bahkan Shishiou sampai terbiasa memanggil Ishikirimaru dengan panggilan "Tuan Batu" ketika mereka sedang bercanda. Beberapa kali ia juga kedapatan memanggilnya 'Ishipapa' sampai yang mendengarnya heran.

Pernah suatu kali ketika Hasebe berniat memanggil toudan lain untuk makan siang, ia mendengar Ishikirimaru dan Shishiou yang mendapat tugas merawat kuda bercakap-cakap.

"Nak, cepatlah sedikit."

"Iya iya sabar lah. Gantian, biasanya Ishipapa yang lama."

"Kau itu masih muda nak."

"Hei aku sudah nyaris satu milenium, Pak."

"Aku sudah satu milenium lebih, nak, jadi menurutlah dan percepat menyiram kudanya. Kasihan dia sudah risih ingin segara mengibaskan surainya."

"Iya, iya... WHOA!"

"Kubilang juga apa. Sekarang kau ikutan basah."

Hasebe butuh waktu untuk mencerna percakapan itu, sementara dari dalam terdengar ringkikan kuda, tawa lembut seorang Ishikirimaru dan gerutuan Shishiou.

 _Jicchan,_

 _Punya sebuah keluarga itu enak ya. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu, hehe._

 _Iya, aku berbicara tentang Ishikirimaru san._

 _Yah bukan berarti aku tidak menganggap yang lain keluarga, hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Bagaimana ya, lain saja perasaan antara dekat dengan kakak atau dekat dengan ayah. Yang terakhir terasa lebih... hangat? Ah, aku bingung menjelaskannya._

 _Kok sepertinya aku jadi sering membicarakan Ishi san ya? Semoga aku tidak membuatmu bosan, Jicchan. Tapi aku memang tak bisa tidak membahasnya. Semua ini terasa baru buatku, dan rasanya aku ingin meneriakkan semuanya. Tapi kan tidak mungkin, aku bisa dilempar Hasebe dengan panci. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku cerita di sini? Tenang saja, Ishi san juga aku bombardir cerita tentangmu kok, Jicchan, hehe._

 _Oh iya, Jicchan, kemarin aku diajari oleh Mitsutada san caranya membuat dango. Memang dibandingkan milik Mitsutada san, punyaku berantakan sekali. Bentunknya belum bisa konstan, ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil. Akhirnya kami malah membuat keluarga dango yang banyak, lalu membagikannya sebagai snack untuk yang lainnya._

 _Awataguchi banyak yang gembira dan bermain dengan dango-dango itu. Mereka terlihat akur sekali. Bahkan Ichigo san yang baru datang langsung sakura fubuki melihatnya, hahaha._

Shishiou lelah. Ia baru saja pulang dari neraka jahanam, melawan para _chuwaki_ yang tidak kalah jahanam, dan kini ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat. Yah, walau luka yang ia derita tidak separah Imanotsurugi yang tadi harus digendong oleh Kogitsunemaru. Atau Doudanuki yang walau masih bisa berjalan, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu kuat, perut kirinya terkoyak sedemikian rupa akibat tebasan oodachi.

Shishiou berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah, tangannya gemetar dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang, hampir terjatuh ketika tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Untunglah seseorang dengan sigap memeganginya.

"Shishiou kun!" Ishikirimaru berujar dalam keterkejutannya. "Maaf aku tidak tahu kau di balik pintu. Astaga wajahmu pucat sekali," Ishikirimaru memapah Shishiou masuk dan menyandarkannya di tembok. Ishikirimaru melepas armor dan sabuk Shishiou serta menggerai rambutnya sementara Shishiou membiarkan badannya rileks sembari memejamkan matanya. Nue bergelung di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, Ishikirimaru san," Shishiou berujar pelan di antara nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ishikirimaru menggeleng, "Jangan dipikirkan, sekarang kau tenang dulu di sini, biar aku ambilkan kotak P3K. Mau tiduran?"

Tapi Shishiou sudah kehilangan kesadaran sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ishikirimaru.

Ketika Shishiou bangun, hari sudah gelap. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama kepalanya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut, tapi setidaknya tidak separah tadi sewaktu ia baru pulang. Tiba-tiba terdengar siulan lembut, nadanya riang. Tak lama, sebuah gumpalan hitam menyundul kepalanya. Nue mengusapkan kepalanya di pipi Shishiou sementara Shishiou hanya tertawa.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," Shishiou menoleh, mendapati Ishikirimaru tengah tiduran di sampingnya, miring, sementara tangannya menyangga kepala. Shishiou mengangguk.

"Kau pingsan dua hari, semuanya sampai khawatir, terutama nue yang tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari sebelahmu."

"DUA HA- aduh," Shishiou merintih tertahan, kepalanya memprotes gerakan mendadak darinya. Ishikirimaru refleks bangkit.

"Jangan bangun dulu, badanmu belum pulih," Ishikirimaru menidurkan Shishiou, sementara Shishiou hanya meringis. Ia kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya sementara Ishikirimaru duduk di sebelahnya. "Mau minum?" Tawarnya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan. Shishiou tidak mau merepotkan Ishikirimaru lebih banyak lagi, lagipula ia tidak merasa butuh minum. Belum.

"Ishikirimaru san."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih ya."

Ishikirimaru tersenyum, kemudian membelai kepala Shishiou sayang, "Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, nak?" Ujarnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apaan sih."

Ishikirimaru tertawa ketika Shishiou menggembungkan pipinya ngambek dan memukulnya pelan.

 _Jicchan,_

 _Sepertinya aku belum pernah cerita soal yang satu ini._

 _Jicchan pasti tahu, nue itu makhluk yang menambah kekuatannya dengan memanfaatkan mimpi negatif seseorang. Untuk mempertahankan wujud dan kekuatannya, nue beberapa kali menyusup ke dalam mimpiku dan membuatku bermimpi tentang hari itu. Biasanya aku akan terbangun tengah malam, menahan jeritan, menangis dalam diam, terutama setelah Ishikirimaru san datang. Yah, aku kan tidak mau mengganggunya._

 _Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak menjerit lagi. Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu masih ada, rasa sedih itu tetap menimpa kepala, tetapi aku tidak merasakan keinginan untuk berteriak. Menangisnya masih, sih. Aku tahu aku cengeng kalau soal ini. Baper._

 _Tuh kan, mulai lagi._

Shishiou menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia terbawa perasaan lebih lanjut. Ia tidak mau ada lagi yang menemukan dirinya menangis karena menulis. Rusak nanti reputasinya sebagai tachi yang periang.

Ia tidak ingin menambah jumlah pedang-pedang baperan di citadel, nanti aruji bisa ikutan baper.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia pun melanjutkan menulis.

 _Sejak aku banyak bertukar pikiran dengan Ishikirimaru san, rasanya beban di kepalaku terangkat. Semuanya berubah. Yah, tidak semua sih, tapi memang kuakui banyak yang berubah. Rasanya jadi lebih santai._

 _Apa ini yang aruji bilang 'move on'? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti._

 _Aku tidak akan melupakan Jicchan kok. Untuk selamanya Jicchan adalah yang nomor satu untukku, tapi aku sadar aku harus belajar untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku tidak boleh terbelenggu dengan kenangan masa lalu yang tak bisa diubah. Tak boleh diubah, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena itu, mungkin ini akan jadi surat terakhir yang aku tulis. Mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku bercerita padamu, karena kali ini aku telah menemukan tempatku yang baru._

Shishiou berhenti lagi, tersenyum kecut. Berpikir betapa bodohnya dia menulis seperti ini. Toh yang baca juga dirinya sendiri, surat-surat itu tidak pernah sampai pada Minamoto no Yorimasa. Surat-surat itu akan selamanya tersimpan di lacinya tanpa bisa diterima oleh Jicchan-nya. Surat yang takkan pernah bisa ia kirimkan.

Pintu kamarnya yang terbuka mengijinkan hembusan angin yang lembut untuk masuk, membelai rambutnya yang tergerai. Shishiou memejamkan matanya, sejenak menikmati belaian sang angin yang nambaknya senang sekali memainkan rambutnya. Nue yang sedari tadi tidur di dekatnya, bangkit dan bersiul kecil.

"Nue, ada apa?"

Siulan lembut itu kembali terdengar, seakan nue ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Shishiou tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh nue, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan tulisannya.

 _Karena itu, Jicchan, bahagialah di sana._

Shishiou melipat surat terakhirnya dengan rapi, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Surat satu-satunya yang ia perlakukan seperti itu. Shishiou menyelipkannya ke dalam map, menyimpannya jauh di dalam laci yang gelap. Ia kemudian bangkit, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau cari makanan, ikut tidak?" Shishiou melirik ke arah nue, yang di balas dengan siulan. Shishiou tersenyum, "Ya ayo ke dapur, mungkin kita bisa menemukan camilan di sana," dan sang tachi pun pergi. Nue bangkit, melayang ke luar, tetapi ia tidak pergi sebelum menoleh sebentar ke meja tempat Shishiou biasa menulis.

"Nue, ayo," dan Nue pun akhirnya berlalu, menyusul Shishiou yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan. Menggeleng ketika Shishiou menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan.

Di sana, tepat di sebelah tempat Shishiou biasa menulis, tampak seseorang tengah tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap bagian atas meja dengan lembut, bergerak perlahan hingga sampai pada laci meja. Senyuman orang itu semakin lebar ketika tangannya mengeluarkan amplop yang masih rapi.

Namun, bukan senyum kejam ataupun puas. Senyum itu senyum nostalgia, bercampur bahagia, setidaknya itulah yang nampak dari matanya.

#####*****#####

Shishiou kembali ke kamarnya pada sore hari, setelah ia diseret Doudanuki untuk latih tanding, sampai rasanya badannya sakit semua. Doudanuki memang tak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau menyerang, menerima pukulannya serasa seperti mencoba menghentikan banteng. Mantab jiwa.

Shishiou memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai, menyangga badannya yang serasa remuk redam setelah kena pentung Doudanuki bertubi-tubi dengan pedang kayu. Ia langsung berbaring di lantai sembari menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Capek?" Ishikirimaru yang tengah duduk bersandar di dinding bertanya. Shishiou berguling ke samping, ke arah Ishikirimaru.

"Banget," Shishiou mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Doudanuki harusnya ingat kalau aku itu ringan banget, gampang terpental," gerutunya. Ishikirimaru tersenyum simpul.

"Setidaknya itu bisa melatihmu supaya tidak mudah K.O. di medan perang."

Shishiou mendengus.

"Omong-omong, amplop surat di atas meja masih kau gunakan kah? Tumben kau letakkan di sana."

"Hah? Tadi sudah aku masukkan laci semua kok!" Shishiou bangkit perlahan, kemudian melongok ke mejanya. Benar saja, sebuah amplop tergeletak di atas mejanya. Shishiou mengenalinya dengan amplop berisikan surat terakhirnya. Segel amplop itu terbuka.

"Ishipapa yang buka?"

"Buat apa?" Ishikirimaru balas bertanya. Shishiou mengangkat alisnya, kemudian memeriksa isinya. Surat itu masih ada, hanya posisinya sedikit berbeda. Shishiou pun membukanya.

Di bawah tulisan tangannya, terdapat tulisan tangan yang tak asing lagi untuknya. Shishiou terbelalak menyadari tulisan siapa itu, nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan kertasnya.

"Shishiou?"

"Ishipapa, apa tadi Ishipapa merasakan ada arwah yang kemari?"

Ishikirimaru terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir, "Aku memang merasakan ada yang kemari, tapi kesannya begitu kabur, kupikir hanya lewat saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Shishiou tersenyum, mencoba menahan hujan yang ingin turun lagi. Shishiou memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop, mengembalikannya ke dalam laci tanpa memasukkannya dalam map. Ia kemudian menghambur ke pangkuan Ishikirimaru yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Shishiou menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Ishikirimaru, sementara Ishikirimaru geleng-geleng kepala dan memeluk Shishiou sambil tersenyum.

 _Tentu saja, Fang, terima kasih._

* * *

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Fang. Itu julukan untuk Shishiou yang Eri dapat dari game sebelah. Kalau untuk aslinya, Eri belum menemukan artikel yang mendukung julukan Shishiou yang satu itu.

Kan asik kalau punya panggilan khusus, jadilah Eri menggunakan nama Fang itu.

Oh iya, ada yang penasaran dengan puisi terakhirnya Minamoto no Yorimasa? Isinya kurang lebih begini kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia (secara literal):

 _Selayaknya pohon fosil  
_ _Di mana tiada bunga kan kita dapat  
_ _Hidupku begitu sendu  
_ _Ditakdirkan tak dapat berbuah_

Bentar, Eri mau baper dulu...

Yak, terimakasih sudah membaca, bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik maupun saran, Eri akan selalu menerima dengan senang hati. Mau tabok juga silakan, nanti Eri tabok balik. Tabok dengan cinta.


End file.
